Naruto : Rinnegan Dark Gods
by Meika NaruSaku
Summary: Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 memang telah berakhir, tapi Madara masih hidup dan pergi kesesuatu tempat untuk membalaskan dendam kekalahannya dengan cara melakukan hal 'itu' sekali lagi. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia mengejar Madara! Mampukah Naruto mengatasinya? RnR please. CH 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm.. berhubung saya udah selesai UTS, saya mau iseng-iseng buat fanfic ... yang Heaven & Earth gak tau kapan bisa Update lagi ... *otak saya lagi buntu* jadi maaf ya, makanya sebagai gantinya ... saya mau buat yang baru lagi. Gak tau nih , langsung baca aja.**

**.**

**Naruto : Rinnegan Dark Gods by Meika NS**

**Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : tidak tau saya**

**Summary :**

**Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 memang telah berakhir, tapi Madara masih hidup dan pergi kesesuatu tempat untuk membalaskan dendam kekalahannya dengan cara melakukan hal 'itu' sekali lagi. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia mengejar Madara!Mampukah Naruto mengatasinya?RnR please.**

**Warning : Super aneh, Gaje dan warning-warning lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Sehari telah berlalu. Tidak terasa perang yang membawa kehancuran bagi seluruh dunia shinobi telah berakhir, namun diKonoha sangat berbeda, terutama dikediaman Haruno yang kita kenal sebagai Sakura sedang dirundung kesendirian. Terasa sangat sepi baginya. Entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Dan Ino pernah menduga bahwa Sakura merasa kehilangan seseorang. Namun Sakura menolak dugaan tersebut dengan Sakura yang membantah. Namun Ino adalah teman dekatnya, pasti tentu saja tau apa yang Sakura rasakan.

Malam itu Sakura duduk dipojokan kasurnya, sambil memandangi bulan dan juga bintang dari jendela kamarnya, dia pun kembali teringat momen yang pernah ia alami, momen yang paling banyak membuatnya menangis.

**=====Flashback=====**

Kembali ke lokasi Naruto yang kini sedang diobati oleh Sakura, "Bertahanlah!" ucap Sakura yang begitu cemas.

"Jangan menyerah! Kau itu kuat! Naruto...! Kau pasti bisa selamat!" Sakura terus saja mengobati Naruto dengan ninjutsu medisnya dengan chakra yang tersisa. Kunoichi itu terlihat sangat gemetar. Gemetar melihat kondisi rekan satu timnya yang sekarat.

"Kuso! Chakraku..!" Sakura pun mulai melemah. Tanpa sadar pandangannya pun mulai mengabur,

.

.

"Impian bodohmu itu... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati! Selama aku ada disini! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati! Tidak sekarang!"

"Naruto? Kau? Jangan!"

"Darah ini... Darah ini adalah ... Na- Naruto?"

**=====Flashback berakhir=====**

'Ugh!' Sakura merasa sakit yang amat berat dibagian dadanya, ia juga menangis. "Naruto! Kau ada dimana...?!"

.

.

.

Seorang Hokage yang memasuki usia senja seharusnya mencari penggantinya. Berbeda, ia tak menunjuk shinobi-shinobi manapun untuk menjadi seorang kandidat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tsunade, menurutnya tidak berguna. Tsunade juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sakura, selalu diam selama setengah tahun ini. Kehilangan seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia.

"Naruto... Kau ada dimana?!"

Pagi harinya disebuah hutan, seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik telah sadar dari pingsannya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa berdiri. Terasa amat berat dan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, dan darah segar pun masih saja mengalir deras dibagian tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Biasanya ia langsung di sembuhkan oleh Kyuubi.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ia sekarat. Ia butuh pertolongan saat itu juga. Dan Kami-sama pun mengabulkannya, Naruto dihampiri oleh seseorang. Tepatnya seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca, memakai seragam sekolah yang kebetulan lewat sambil menuntun sepedanya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat shock, dan tanpa waktu lagi gadis itu membopong Naruto dengan sepeda sampai ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dalam perjalanan, gadis itu sedikit takjub akan Mata Naruto yang sesekali berubah warna, mulai dari warna **blue shapier** hingga ke warna **merah menyala dengan pupil seperti garis**, dan juga berubah warna menjadi **ungu spiral**. Menurutnya sangat aneh. Tapi, ia tetap fokus pada keselamatan pemuda yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu.

UGD.

Naruto pun dimasukkan di ruangan yang serba putih, gadis itu pun terpaksa duduk menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Semoga dia selamat..." Ucap gadis itu sambil memejamkan matanya, setelahnya ia pun mengambil ponsel berwarna hijau dari dalam tasnya dan mencari nomor seseorang. Kemudian ia menekan tombol call dan menunggu.

"Hasuno-san? Ada apa?"

"Hmm... karna aku ada dirumah sakit Ayah, Aku mau bolos sekolah hari ini.." Tut ...

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang, gadis itu langsung memutuskan komunikasinya dan memasukkan kembali ponsel itu kedalam tasnya. Pikirannya pun menjadi kacau, ia juga masih teringat betul warna mata orang itu. Dia pun kembali mencerna,

"Apa itu sebuah sihir?" Gadis itu pun berusaha menepis pikiran negatifnya, mana ada kekuatan sihir? Konyol sekali ...!

.

Ceklek. Pintu ruang UGD pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Dia pun mencopot masker dan kacamatanya, "Hasuno? Kau menemukan pemuda itu dimana?" tanya sang Ayah dengan tampang serius.

"Aku menemukannya dihutan, bagaimana keadaannya?" gadis yang bernama Hasuno itu bertanya balik.

"Hasuno... Ayah tidak tau jenis penyakitnya, kemungkinan besar tidak ada harapan untuk dia bertahan hidup,"

Ceklek. Pintu ruang UGD pun terbuka kembali dan menampilkan sosok pemuda pirang dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang berjalan lunglai, dia pun menyapa, "Selamat pagi ttebayo!"

(Bocah itu? Dia tadi benar-benar koma? Dan dia sekarang sadar dan berjalan keluar kamar? Mustahil!) Batin Ayah Hasuno yang kita kenal sebagai dokter rumah sakit.

"Ayah bohong! Buktinya laki-laki itu ada disini dan menyapa kita,!" Jawab Hasuno ketus. Tak disangka Ayahnya membohonginya. Tanpa waktu yang lama, dokter tersebut pun kembali ke ruangannya, membiarkan Hasuno yang menghampiri pemuda itu dengan cemas.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah ..." Kata Hasuno dengan lega, dia pun tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto. Namun menurut Naruto senyuman itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Yah... begitulah, hehehe" Naruto pun tertawa riang, yang membuat Hasuno sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. 'Apa dia sudah gila?' pikir Hasuno saat itu.

.

"Hasuno-san!" "Hasuno-chan!"

Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, Hasuno yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh, dan mendapati dua manusia yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekolah berlari kencang kearahnya dan ke arah Naruto. Yang satu seorang gadis yang manis, berambut hitam indigo. Dan yang satunya laki-laki.

"Kenapa kalian kemari? Ikut bolos juga?"

Tanya Hasuno dengan aura jutek, "Aku khawatir padamu,! tadi kau tiba-tiba memutuskan telepon, apalagi Kau kan temanku" Jawab gadis itu dengan cemberut, namun sangat terlihat sangat manis.

"Hah... terima kasih Nana-chan," Jawab Hasuno datar,

"Hasuno-chan? Kenapa di rumah sakit? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya teman laki-lakinya, dan langsung dijawab "Bukan urusanmu! SANJI!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan di depannya pun merasa bosan, dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu juga. Dan menurut Naruto tempat itu sangat aneh, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang memakai seragam putih selutut yang kita kenal sebagai suster, dan juga benda-benda itu! Dalam hati Naruto merasa aneh, (Apa benar ini Konoha? Kenapa seperti ini? Lalu dimana Madara sialan itu?) batin Naruto sambil melihat sebuah poster konser musik yang terpajang di mading rumah sakit. Karena tidak mengerti apa itu konser musik, Ia pun memilih melihat foto yang tertera disana! "Sa-sakura-chan?! Dan Sasuke!?" Naruto pun melototi foto tersebut dengan seksama, ia pun memandang foto Sakura yang tengah memegang mix dengan gaya manis, mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna pink cerah, 'cantik' itulah 1 kata yang Naruto keluarkan.

Dan ia pun memandang foto Sasuke, dia terlihat sangat cool! memakai hem warna hitam dan celana hitam, dan juga dengan gaya merangkul Sakura! "Apa-apaan ini! Ttebayo!" Kesal Naruto dengan hati yang panas, ia pun hampir saja merobek-robek poster tersebut, ada sebuah tangan yang halus yang memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara, ternyata dia adalah Hasuno.

"jika aku berada diposisimu! Aku tidak akan merobeknya!" Hasuno melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

DEG.

Tiba-tiba saja Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti, ia pun memandang mata Hasuno dengan kelam.

**"Naruto! Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu!" **Ucap sesuatu yang besar dibawah alam sadar Naruto.

"Ku-Kurama?"

To be continue

**Next chapter : "Kochiyose no Jutsu!" , "Katon : Gokakyo no Jutsu!" "Tak kusangka kau bisa membangkitkan rinnegan walaupun tidak mempunyai Sharingan, hmm... menarik" "Na-Naruto! Apa benar dia? Lalu siapa gadis itu?"**

**A/N : yah... maaf kalo aneh, disini Naruto bakal keren kok! Lebih banyak pertarungan sadis, lagi demen *perang* . Maaf kalo gak memuaskan, capek juga. T_T dengan tinggalkan reviews dibawah ini,... Kritik, saran dan hal-hal lain saya terima, sampai jumpa chapter depan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo? Apa kabar, Meika baru sempet nerusin fic ini nih, sama nyambil liburan. Maaf juga lo kalau hancur, oh ya, dan Meika juga terpaksa untuk tidak meneruskan Fic Heaven & Earth dikarenakan perut saya pusing (?) . hehehe, yah... selamat membaca buat chapter kedua fanfic ini. Maaf kalo pendek lagi minna. maaf , yang tadi keliru, ini adalah yang sudah saya edit, maaf kalo yang tadi sempet gak nyambung.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto : Rinnegan Dark Gods by Meika NS**

**Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ****tidak tau saya****, atau mungkin ? Naruto sama Saya ^_^**

** Summary : **

**Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 memang telah berakhir, tapi Madara masih hidup dan pergi kesesuatu tempat untuk membalaskan dendam kekalahannya dengan cara melakukan hal 'itu' sekali lagi. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia mengejar Madara! Mampukah Naruto mengatasinya?RnR please.**

**Warning : Super aneh, Gaje dan warning-warning lainnya**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya :**

Dan ia pun memandang foto Sasuke, dia terlihat sangat cool! memakai hem warna hitamdancelanahitam, dan juga dengan gaya merangkul Sakura! "Apa-apaan ini! Ttebayo!" Kesal Naruto dengan hati yang panas, ia pun hampir saja merobek-robek poster tersebut, ada sebuah tangan halus yang memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara, ternyata dia adalah Hasuno.

"jika aku berada diposisimu! Aku tidak akan merobeknya!" Hasuno melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

DEG.

Tiba-tiba saja Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti, ia pun memandang mata Hasuno dengan kelam.

"**Naruto! Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu**!" Ucap sesuatu yang besar dibawah alam sadar Naruto.

"Ku-Kurama?"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Hasuno yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan lelaki itupun berusaha untuk mundur, ia sangat takut dengan tatapan mata yang di pancarkan oleh Naruto yang berasal dari **Kyuubi.**

(Ma-matanya! Ke-kenapa ? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak,!) Batin Hasuno mulai menjauh, dan juga disusul oleh Sanji dan Nanase, kedua temannya itu pun menatap bingung ke arah Hasuno yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Hasuno-san? Kau kenapa? Tanganmu dingin sekali?" Tanya Nana yang yang langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Hasuno yang begitu gemetaran, Hasuno pun menoleh lalu menjawab "Ak-aku mau pulang!"

Sanji dan Nanase pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai ambruk.

.

.

.

Di bawah alam sadar Naruto,

"Kurama? Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu! Apa maksudnya Madara akan memulainya lagi! Memang benar aku sedang mengejarnya! Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa rencananya! Jadi jelaskan Apamaksudnya Madara akan memulainya lagi!" Mata Naruto pun berubah menjadi serius, ia pun menatap tajam mata Kyuubi.

"**Bodoh ... Madara telah mendapatkan mata Rinnegannya! Apa kau masih ingat kata-kata terakhir Madara sebelum pergi meninggalkan perang?!**"Ucap Kurama mengingatkan Naruto,

Naruto pun kembali mengingatnya,

**=====Flashback=====**

"Dengan **mata** ini ... dan juga Kekalahanku ... adalah awal dari kehancuran **masa depan**! Pada saat itu! Kalian semua akan merasakan rasa sakit! **Mugen Tsukuyomi 2**!"

**=====Flashback berakhir=====**

"**Sudah ingat? Bocah**?"

"Ja-ja-jadi ... Rencana Madara adalah ..."

"**Akhirnya kau mengerti juga, dan jika kau ada di sini, maka Madara Sialan itu juga ada di sini! Karena kau yang mengejarnya bukan?"**

"Yosh! Serahkan saja semuanya padaku ttebayo!"

"**Tapi kau harus menguasai jutsu 'ini' untuk mengalahkan Madara! Karena kau sudah membangkitkan mata 'itu'... Naruto ..."**

"Mak-maksudmu? Maksudmu, Jut-jutsu itu?!"

.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Hokage-sama!" Teriak para Anbu Konoha pada Tsunade yang sedang duduk diam. Terlihat jelas jika para Anbu tersebut membawakan berita buruk!

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Kabuto! dia ada di konoha!"

"Apa?!"

.

Whush ... Angin pun berhembus dengan kencangnya di sekitar Konoha. Dan juga di atas patung Yondaime Hokage, berdirilah seseorang misterius yang mengenakan jubah Hitam dan tudung untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kalian pasti bisa menebak! Yah... benar, dia adalah Kabuto. Terlihat jelas dia sedang merapal jutsu ke arah desa Konoha!

"Yah... pada akhirnya sehari setelah kekalahan pun tiba, sementara Tuan Madara ada disana yang membuat strategi ini menjadi menarik ... **Chakra draining Seal**!"

Duaaaaaarrrrrr!

.

.

.

Tit ... Tit ... Tit ...

Ponsel milik Hasuno pun berdering berulang kali, namun sang pemilik terlihat mengabaikannya dan memilih duduk diam dibawah kasurnya. Ia pun juga sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takut? Memang benar, saat ini Hasuno merasa takut ... namun lebih identik merasa mati beku, karena sepulang dari rumah sakit, Hasuno sama sekali diam membatu. Namun tubuhnya gemetaran,

"Hasuno Asa! Ayo! Jawab teleponku ...!" Ucap Sanji mondar-mandir didepan rumah kediaman Hasuno dengan perasaan cemas, sedangkan Nana hanya duduk dan menunggu, ia juga memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Hasuno? Ia juga sesekali menduga bahwa Hasuno mendapat masalah ... Yang Nana tau ... hal-hal yang mampu membuat Hasuno ketakutan ialah bertemu langsung dengan **Medusa** , entah kenapa? Namun Nana tau betul Hasuno, karena dia adalah temannya.

.

"Hasuno-chan!" Kali ini Sanji menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Hasuno, namun Hasuno masih saja diam di tempat.

"Sanji ... Lebih baik kita pulang saja, Hasuno mungkin ingin sendirian ..." Ucap Nanase pada Sanji yang melototinya.

"Jangan melototiku, kita pulang saja," Kata Nana yang mulai berdiri sejajar dengan Sanji, dan juga menepuk pelan pundak lelaki tersebut.

"?"

"Aku tau perasaanmu terhadap Hasuno-san ... " Lanjut Nana sambil membisikkan pelan ke telinga Sanji, yang membuat Sanji sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nana ... kau itu cerewet sekali ya? Kau tau apa tentangku!" Ucap Sanji yang masih menunduk, namun terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Sanji marah besar. Kemudian Nana pun berusaha menenangkan Sanji, namun apa yang di dapat Nana adalah sebuah tamparan keras, itu pun mampu membuat gadis itu terjatuh dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sa-Sanji!?"

"Pergilah... Kehadiranmu di sini sangat buruk, jadi maaf ... Nana" Kata Sanji sambil membalikkan badannya, sebenarnya ... Sanji tidak ingin - sekali mengharapkan untuk menampar gadis itu. Namun apa boleh buat, emosi memang sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Sangat buruk katamu? ... Kau lebih buruk daripada ikan teri!" Nana pun pergi meninggalkan Sanji dengan menangis, dan mengusap-usap hidungnya yang berdarah dengan seragamnya yang putih. Nana sangat menyesal, menyesal karena sudah berteman lama dengan si laki-laki bungsu itu, dan baru pertama kali ini Nana disakiti olehnya. Namun bukan hidungnya yang sakit... Melainkan dadanya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Nana ... Aku memang lebih buruk daripada ikan teri yang kau benci," Ucap Sanji sambil memandangi tangannya, perasaan menyesal pun mulai menjalar padanya. Ia ingin mengejar Nana, tapi bagaimana dengan Hasuno? Ia justru bingung, ... Dan ... pada akhirnya ... Sanji pun lebih memilih mengejar Nana ketimbang memikirkan Hasuno, ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Nana, dan mengharapkan Nana mau memaafkan dirinya.

"Nana ... Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

UGD.

"Ugh..." Rintih seseorang yang baru saja siuman dari pingsannya, ia pun mulai mengatur nafas, dan juga sesekali membenarkan posisinya. Dia adalah Naruto, ternyata dia masuk ke dalam ruangan putih itu sekali lagi.

"Sudah sadar? Cepat sekali? Baru 10 menit kau pingsan dan sekarang kau bangun lagi, aku sempat kaget melihatmu roboh di depan mading rumah sakit," Ucap seseorang lelaki paruh baya, dia adalah Ayah kandung Hasuno yang sekaligus berprofesi menjadi dokter rumah sakit itu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya kikuk, dan juga melakukan kedipan beberapa kali. "Eh? Sudah pagi atau sudah malam ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Ini masih pagi,"

"Apa aku boleh keluar dari rumah serba putih ini? Baunya sangat aneh ttebayo..." Ucap Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya, yang sebenarnya bau yang berasal dari obat-obat dosis tinggi.

"Ini rumah sakit Tokyo, bukan rumah serba putih! Dan bau ini adalah bau obat **Dextro**," Jelas Ayah Hasuno dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Apa! Tokyo! Ja-Jadi ... Jadi ini bu-bukan ... bukan Desa Konoha?!"

Naruto pun menjadi salah tingkah, dia saja hampir terjatuh dan menghantam lantai, untung saja sang dokter dengan cepat meraihnya.

"Heh ... bocah! ... aku tak tau kau berasal dari mana, memang benar ini adalah Kota Tokyo, dan yang aku tau ... Konoha itu adalah desa ini jaman dulu. Desa yang pernah mengalami kehancuran di saat **Hewan raksasa sembilan ekor** mengamuk, itu pun terjadi sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu. Dan juga para **Kage**, yang aku ingat hanya ada **7 kage** yang menjabat, setelahnya ... saya tidak tau lagi, ... Entahlah ... informasi yang aku ucapkan ini benar atau salah, karena menurut semua orang ... Konoha hanyalah **mitos**, namun ada juga orang yang percaya jika Konoha itu benar-benar ada. Yah... karena aku bukan ahli dalam sejarah, jadi aku hanya bisa menjelaskannya sampai di sini," Ucap dokter itu dengan panjang lebar, namun dalam sisi fikiran Naruto memang benar. Konoha pernah mengalami kehancuran di saat Kyuubi menyerang, dan membuat orang tuanya meninggal. Namun di sisi lain Naruto merasa bingung, 7 Hokage? Setelah Senju Tsunade ... Lalu siapa? Lalu kenapa hanya ada 7 Hokage?

"Huaaah! Paman! ... Kenapa hanya ada 7 Hokage! Sedikit sekali! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," Kata Naruto yang mulai berdiri, namun masih mencari pegangan karena Naruto masih belum stabil.

"Sudah aku bilang ... Bocah ... Aku bukan ahli dalam sejarah! Sudah! ... Sana pergi! Kau sudah boleh keluar dari sini!" Usir lelaki itu sambil mencopot kasar infus Naruto. Sontak! Naruto berteriak. Memang sakit sekali jika hal 'itu' di ambil paksa bukan?

"Uwah... Sakit paman ...! ttebayo ...!"

"Jangan panggil aku Paman! Panggil aku **Dokter Tsuna**!"

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Terdengar suara gadis bersurai pink yang terbatuk-batuk, ia juga sesekali menahan rasa sakit akibat lilitan benang chakra yang begitu kuat di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sementara orang yang mengikat gadis itu hanya menyeringai**setan**, dan juga semakin mempererat lilitannya pada gadis itu.

"Hah... Tak kusangka mencarimu susah juga sampai-sampai aku harus mengambil seluruh chakra penduduk desa, dan wanita sepertimu sangat cantik, pantas saja **Si Jinchuriki Kyuubi** itu tergila-gila denganmu. yah ... asal kau tau saja, tujuanku ke Konoha hanya ingin menjadikanmu **sandra** yang baik, tenanglah ... aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi aku akan sedikit nakal padamu, yah ... sebagai hiburan" Ucap seseorang itu sambil memainkan benangnya.

"Ka-kau! Ka-kabu-to Si-sialan!" Ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura itu terbata- bata, ia mulai tidak bisa bernafas akibat lilitan benang chakra yang begitu kuat di bagian lehernya, pandangannya pun mulai mengabur, namun masih bisa bertahan.

"Hmm ... keras kepala juga, kali ini aku tidak akan main-main, ... **Katon : Gokakyo no Jutsu**!" Kabuto pun merapal jutsu barunya ke arah Sakura dari jarak dekat, namun Sakura? Dia terlihat sangat pasrah dan siap menerima takdirnya, ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia juga sesekali gemetar karna jilatan bola api raksasa akan segera mengenainya.

'Aku mohon, Kami-sama ... Lindungilah aku, aku tidak mau mati sekarang, Aku mohon ... biarkanlah ... biarkanlah ... aku .. aku ... aku HIDUP!' Jerit Sakura dalam hati, namun bola api pun telah sukses mengenai tangannya, dan juga sedikit merambat sampai ke lengannya. Serta kakinya yang mulai gosong! Sakura pun merintih kesakitan, serta tangis yang keluar dari sela-sela matanya, Sakura pun juga mulai memuntahkan darah.

'Aku mohon ... Kami-sama ... ! aku masih ingin hidup, aku juga sangat ingin ... ingin bertemu ... bertemu dengan ... dengan ... dengan ... dengan **NARUTO**! '

Rasanya seperti api Neraka, terasa sangat panas, namun ... tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sakura mengeluarkan sinar putih, yang membuat tubuhnyaperlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Ck! Kuso! Apa yang terjadi pada gadis sialan itu ! "

.

.

.

'Arigato ... Kami-sama ... Arigato ... '

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kochiyose no Jutsu : Sebun Rebun akuma-shin**!"

**GROOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!**

"Hmm ... Hancurkan sarang ini dan potong kepala **Wanita Ular** itu!" Ucap seseorang secara lantang dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dia adalah ... **Uchiha Madara**.

"Mengamuklah ... **Sebun Rebun akuma-shin!"**

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Next chapter :**

**"Tak kusangka kau bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan walaupun tidak mempunyai mata Sharingan, hmm ... menarik"**

**"Na-naruto! Apa benar dia? Lalu siapa gadis itu?!"**

**"Sarangnya musnah! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!"**

**"Yah... sekarang aku sudah memiliki kepalanya, setidaknya 9 hari lagi kau akan mati ... Uzumaki..."**

**A/N : Thanks to SEMUA teman saya, karna sudah menyemangati saya, ^_^ . arigato-arigato ... hiks hiks, wah ... maaf ya kalo gak memuaskan lagi ya, karena saya masih newbie, dan capek juga lo ngetik pake kaki (?). oh ya, di sini Naruto ada di masa depan 160 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, yah ... Maaf kalo belum sadis, karena saya sedikit membuat alurnya tidak kecepetan, dan juga masalah pairing ... saya masih bingung karna fic ini jarang romance, biarkan Naruto saja yang memilih pasangannya,karna nanti Naruto ada 2 , ... yah, masih Rahasia Authorlah. Hmmm... cukup sampai di sini ya, hehe. hehehe ... tinggalkan reviews ya, kritik saran, dan juga lain-lainnya.**

**Keterangan :**

**1. ****Chakra draining Seal = Menggunakan segel tertentu untuk menyerap chakra lawan, bahkan bisa menyerap seluruh chakra penduduk.**

**2. ****Dextro = salah satu obat berdosis tinggi yang apabila dikonsumsi dengan jumlah banyak akan berdampak negatif terhadap penggunanya.**

**3. ****Katon : Gokakyo no Jutsu = Kalian pasti udah pada tahu kan?**

**4. ****Kochiyose no Jutsu : Sebun Rebun akuma-shin = Jutsu Kochiyose yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh Uchiha Madara. Jutsu pemanggil 11 Siluman Dewa terkuat.**


End file.
